


Embarrassment

by Deonara2012



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun wishes the wall would swallow him up. And it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

Yoochun wished desperately for the floor to swallow him up. Or, actually, since he stood next to the wall, he could just… slide through it and run.

He hadn't meant for SooYun to see that letter. It was to her, true, but it was still a rough draft, and he really didn't want her to see it yet. If ever.

Because he knew what she'd say.

"I'm sorry, Yoochun-oppa. I'm really not interested in you that way."

Yeah. That. So he pressed himself further against the wall, face red from embarrassment, and wished heartily that he could animate the wall to let him through.

At least she didn't laugh as she left, and neither did her friends, although he wouldn't count on that being the case once the classroom door closed. At least she'd left the letter on his desk, but really, why would he want it?

Oh, right. So no one else saw it.

Only he couldn't see it, couldn't see his classroom even, any more, could only see brick.

Brick?

And then the hallway on the back side of his classroom came into focus. He stared at the row of lockers - his was just behind him, in fact - and realized that if he was going to get back in the classroom and get that letter, he'd better get moving.

Because he didn't know if he could do that again, and really, if he didn't move, people would keep staring at him.

He took off at a run down the hall, carefully _not_ wishing the floor would swallow him. The last thing he needed was to drop through the ceiling onto the floor below.

And besides, he didn't know if he'd leave something behind; he didn't want to have to dig an arm or another body part from a wall because he'd managed to be utterly stupid.

How was he going to practice this without leaving one of his limbs behind?


End file.
